Party Plans
by kasey1939
Summary: When Klaus hears that the Mystic Falls gang are planning a party he's curious about what they're up to so he gets himself invited. Sort of. Currently a oneshot


**A/N - This story is slightly AU, it takes place just after Bonnie's mom is turned by Damon but before Alaric is turned into a super evil vampire killing machine by Ester.**

Klaus looked down at the latest body he inhabited and flexed his muscles a bit to try and get used to it. This was after all a first, even for him, but it was still wholely neccessary. He needed to find answers and this was the only way he was going to be able to do that, so as always he did what was needed to be done in order to achieve his goals.

Stepping up to the door of the Forbes residence he raised his new hand to knock, which wasn't neccessary because right before making contact the door flew open and only his sharp reflexs kept him from accidentally hitting the doppleganger in the face. Not that he would have found anything wrong with that, in fact maybe he should have done it and then blamed his slow human reflexs for the slip? She did deserve it after all, she was always the one messing up his plans with her band of merry sunshine friends. Dropping his hand to his side he conceded if only to himself that maybe he was still a bit bitter about her role in his becoming a hybrid. The wench had caused him unending frustration by not being dead after all.

Putting such dark thoughts aside he summoned up an easy friendly smile for her which she returned with vigor, after all it wasn't Klaus standing at the door, at least not that she could see.

"Come on in Bonnie, we're just getting started."

Perfect timing then, as always.

Stepping over the threshold he muttered his apologies to the doppleganger as the witch would have done.

"Sorry I'm late Elena, it's just harder to get out of the house these days."

He watched the dopplegangers face fall her eyes filled with sarrow and he waited for her reaction to his vague excuse. He wasn't all together surprised when she slipped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a sideways hug.

"We all are so sorry about Abbey, but things are starting to get better right? I mean your dad's back in town and that's good right, even if you are on house arrest most of the time. Now come on, enough with the doom and gloom that isn't what this party is for."

That was the question though wasn't it. What was this "party" for? When he overheard the planning of it by the three girls he'd thought nothing of it at first, just a girls night as Rebekah would say. Then he overheard Caroline questioning why Damon Salvatore was invited and that peaked his interest, the witch didn't even like the elder Salvatore so why include him in her party plans? A little more digging got him the entire guest list of Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler.

"Now, the boys aren't here yet so we're helping Caroline finish getting all the snacks ready in the kitchen you can be in charge of organizing the booze alright?"

"Sure, whatever I can do to help."

Making sure to keep his pace human slow so as not to arouse suspicion he followed Elena to the kitchen, mentally rolling his eyes, he couldn't wait for this party to be over and done with already. However, there was one shining light in this pit of dark boredom and he was about to see her again, his Caroline.

"Hey Bon, we're almost done here. The booze is on the table behind you, just group all the different kinds together please. You know vodka with vodka, beer with beer, not that I know why I'm even trying we all know the boys are going to do a spur of the moment liquor run all there own and when they get here they'll just destroy everything, but I live in hope that maybe just maybe that won't happen this time."

"Well, prepare to have those hopes dashed Care I just got a text from Jeremy and guess where the boys are."

He watched as Caroline lightly beat her head against the counter top repeatedly slowly muttering "why" again and again.

"Come on Care it won't be that bad, if nothing else that's just extra booze you get to stash away for next time. Now since my chores are done I'm gonna run upstairs and shower and get changed before the boys arrive since they'll be at least another half hour."

"Alright."

His own task done he waited for the doppleganger to make her way up the stairs before he turned to sit at the counter opposite Caroline. This wasn't just the perfect opportunity to learn their latest plan against him, no he could also learn a few other interesting things.

"You alright there Care? You don't seem as enthusiastic about this party as normal-ly?" He caught himself just before he could call her love, no need to ruin everything before anything even began. He'd have to watch that around her.

"I know it's just... a lot of things."

Vague, alright he could work with vague.

"Like what? Come on Care, you're my best friend no matter what you tell me I won't judge you or tell anyone else if you don't want me to." There that was appropriately female wasn't it.

"For one Damon's coming. You know I don't like him in my house any more than neccessary and... and I don't find this neccessary." The more she talked to more agitated she became, something was really bothering her. Now he was concerned, what could it possibly be?

"Come on, spell it out for me, it's just the two of us here and it might help you to say it before the others arrive." Hoping that worked he waited with baited breath while she fidgeted with the napkins in front of her.

"Alright, but you tell no one, and I mean no one!"

"Understood, you have my word whatever you say to me now won't ever be repeated." He wouldn't break his word either, he would never repeat it, he would just know it.

"I still get really nervous around Damon, not that I think I couldn't take him in a fight cause I totally could and have for that matter but Elena may have forgiven him for everything he did when he first got to town because she's gone all gaga for the other brother now, but I haven't. Honestly, I don't think it's fair that everyone just expects me to be fine with it all!"

She was looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to agree with her, or no wait... she wasn't waiting for Bonnie to agree, the look she was giving was of someone waiting to be told off or shut down. She was aprehensive. He wanted so bad to reassure her, to let her know that no matter what he was on her side but, he wasn't himself right now and it didn't appear that she was expecting Bonnie to side with her on this and he had a part to play for the moment. So what would the little witch say?

"Caroline, I know you hate Damon, so do I." That was true enough the witch seemed to hate nearly anyone with fangs, his beloved Caroline seemingly the only exception. "But, he does seem to truly care about Elena."

The look of resignation on Caroline's face told him he got the answer right, of course he did the only thing this rag tag group ever cared about was upstairs right now in the shower. Anyone else's problems or concerns about the risks they were taking in her name were seemingly ignored or just swept aside as unimportant.

"You're right Bon, who cares what he's done as long as he cares about Elena."

She looked so hurt, he desperately wanted to know what Damon had done when he got to town to put that look in her eyes even now. Knowing what he knew of the elder Salvatore it was most likely something he would want to kill the man for.

He watched her tilt her head again as if straining to hear something.

"Well, Elena's out of the shower and dressed now so she'll be down in a minute, and I can hear the boys about a block away so they should be here by the time she gets down. Enough with the pity party for two, looks like the real fun's about to begin."

She looked for all the world like she wanted nothing more than to be able to bar them all from her home and just not take part in what was to come. He watched her though closer than he was ever able to before and in an instant she took a deep breathe closing her eyes and when she opened them again all signs of her distress were gone. Buried under the forced good cheer and strong independant nature that was her battle armour. Yes the real fun's about to begin indeed.

It didn't take them long once they were all together for the true purpose of their little meeting to come to light, Damon Salvatore was nothing if not loud and open with his opinions. The man never had a thought he didn't seem to want to share with the group.

"So down to business, what are we going to do now about our Original problem?" Just like he thought this wasn't a party it was a strategy meeting. They were still planning on coming after him.

"Why do we have to do anything?" Or maybe not all of them then. He looked over at his angel and saw her nervous tics begin again. She was biting her lip as though she were reprimanding herself for speaking up at all. When every head turned her direction and gave her equal looks of disbelief and betrayal he understood why. They acted like she just said she wanted to kill them instead.

"What was that Barbie?" Oh, Damon, the reason's why he detested the man just kept mounting higher and higher.

He watched her take a breathe as if to steady herself before a coming seige before pushing through and making sure her opinion was known just as much as everyone else's. That's my girl.

"I just don't see why we have to do this." She stopped for a moment before looking towards the group seemingly afraid of their reactions, like she thought they would turn on her for speaking up. "I mean yeah sure when the whole sacrafice thing was going on I understood it, we had to save Elena's life if we could right? But that's over now and Klaus needs her alive, and while yeah sure being a walking blood bag for the rest of her life would like totally suck I know, but she would have a rest of her life. Plus, Klaus would only pop in like once a month for a 'donation' which all things considered wouldn't be that bad. I know no one else agrees with me but I think going after Klaus now would just be stupid, short sighted, and kind of suicidal."

He had to agree with her, it was suicidal for her friends, and if they persisted the only ones to survive would be Elena and Caroline. What would Bonnie say? Oh, right.

"Care, I get what you're saying but you heard Damon." Yes, they had all heard Damon, that rebellious loud mouth little urchin never kept his opinions to himself after all. Far too much bravado for one still so young.

"Please, the only thing Damon Salvatore cares about is sitting next to him." He had to try really hard to stop the smirk that wanted to break free at the uneasy shy looks between the doppleganger and both Salvatores in response to that statement. "He couldn't careless what happens to the rest of us and you know it. Hell he's all but said that if it ever came down to a choice he'd always choose Elena and leave the rest of us twisting in the wind. Not to mention the one time I willingly agree with Damon 'devil spawn' Salvatore will be the day I stake myself."

What did he do when he got to town? Knowing what he knew of the boy it couldn't have been anything good. That kind of hatred always had a cause and he wanted to know what was at the root of this little problem.

"Yeah, Caroline, but Damon does have a point don't you think. We need to get rid of Klaus, the only question is how." This from the baby Gilbert. Everyone else seemed to come to a silent decision to just ignore Caroline's words and basically just blow past her in their discussion like her views on the plans she would most likely be needed for were unimportant. He was about to speak up in her defense, consequences be damned, when he saw he didn't have to just yet. His darling girl wasn't down and out that easily.

"I know what he said, I know what you and Elena, and hell everyone else said! I just don't think you're all thinking this through to it's logical conclusion is all. What happens if we go after Klaus? I'll tell you what! We lose, then we die. There's a reason that the originals have been around for a thousand years, that's because killing them is one a bad idea in general and two nearly impossible."

"Impossible blondie, are you forgetting that we already iced one? Believe me they may be hard to kill but impossible I think not."

How dare they speak so flippantly about the death of his brother!

"Yeah, Damon we did kill Finn that's right, I haven't forgotten that. Have you forgotten how hard it was to do though? Finn who had spent nearly his entire existance in a box, and who wasn't even as paranoid as we are, let alone Klaus, nearly got away. The 'plan' went to hell and really it was mainly luck and surprise that took him down. Klaus won't let us get lucky and nothing surprises him because he always expects the worst from the start."

All very true, he wasn't sure if he wanted them all to listen to her, or if he wanted them to ignore her and come at him anyway. Either way, this could be fun.

"So what you're saying is that you don't think we can do it. Jeez thanks for the vote of confidence Care." This from his pathetic first hybid. Really if he hadn't needed to motivate the witch to find his answers he never would have turned the fool. The boy had been nothing but a disappointment since.

" That's not what I'm saying at all Tyler. What I'm saying is I think we're all forgetting one very important fact here, actually we're ignoring a few of them and here I'll name them for you. Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol. Do you honestly think that if by some miracle we manage to actually get to Klaus, and that's a major if but I'll jump on the delusion bandwagon for a moment and imagine that we actually succeed by some twist of fate, do you really believe that his siblings will just let that go, that they'll just let us go?"

"Klaus's siblings hate him as much as we do." Which was true, at the moment none of them were even speaking to him.

"They're family Elena, you don't have to like family to love them, and believe me they love him. You can see it when you look at them together, or if you ever actually listened to them talk about him. Mostly Rebekah, but the others too. They're mad at him right now sure, but if we did something to him that wouldn't matter anymore, they'd be angry and they'd come after us."

He was stunned, did she really think his family loved him that much? How could she be so sure of their affections for him when he was so uncertain of it most days?

"Care-"

"Don't Care me, let's not forget the most glaring flaw in this whole messed up freak show of a plan here, we can't kill him. He's the head of our bloodline, he dies we die which is like so much like suicide I refuse to take part in it, so at best we can incapacitate him for a little while like Abby did to Mikael, but that would only last until one of his siblings found him and let him out. Unlike with Mikael they would actually go looking for him and if they didn't I'm sure he has some hybrids somewhere that would. That's assuming they don't just assume that we had something to do with it, cause come on if Klaus just drops off the radar we are so at the top of everyone's suspect list, and come after us first out of revenge.

Then if by some miracle again they didn't find him or just decided to let him cool his heels and didn't let him out until Elena has lived her human life and passed on dying peacefully in her sleep at a ripe old age, where would that leave the rest of us? You know the vampires and hybrids and hell even the witch in this little planning party? Hmmm? She and Matt and our parents would be dead and out of his reach sure, but we would still be here just biding out time waiting for him to get out and come after us again for not only putting him through that in the first place but for making him lose his doppleganger and any chance of new hybrids."

He was amazed at how insightful she seemed to be. Every scenerio she named was one he could see happening in the near future.

"We would get through it, like we get through every thing." Elena was reaching out to take her hand and placade her. She seemed to want to just make her stop talking, they all did, what she was saying was blowing holes through all of their plans.

"Well I'm tired of just getting through! I'm tired of being pushed or guilted into agreeing to these stupid half baked schemes that always seem to blow up in our faces, not work, and get someone we care about hurt or killed. I'm tired of bending over backwards to stop things that aren't life and death and because of what we do ending up being tortured again and again. I'm tired of being the blonde distraction which by the way not only is demeaning to me but also puts me right next to him and directly in the line of fire when he realizes what I'm distracting him from. Hell, I'd probably be dead ten times over by now if he didn't like me so much, but do any of you care? No! Why? Because my name isn't Elena freaking Gilbert. Now if you don't mind I'm going to my room now and I would like it if you all would leave my house."

Without another word she was gone in the blink of an eye leaving everyone behind sitting in her livingroom stunned at her outburst. Thinking over what she said though he understood where she was coming from, she was usually the one who's life and well being were on the line. Looking over at her so called 'friends' though he could see he was the only one.

"What's gotten into barbie?"

"She's just stressed Damon, I'm sure she'll come around when we have an actual plan. Until then let's all go to the boarding house. I don't think she really wants us here any more right now."

Like puppets they all agreed with the doppleganger, like they ever really did anything else. The boys left first all piling back into Tyler's SUV while he and Elena stayed behind to collect their things before following in Bonnie's car.

"Are you sure she'll come around she seemed pretty adament that this was a bad plan." She seemed pretty sure about what the eventual outcome would be, and he didn't know how he felt about her knowing him and his siblings so well.

"Don't worry Bon, she'll come around in the end she's our best friend, she won't leave us high and dry." Not like they usually left her, no not his girl, she was far to loyal for that.

As they walked towards the car he decided to get the one answer he needed before he focused on teaching these fools a lesson they won't soon forget about coming after him. He needed to know exactly how many lessons he was teaching Damon after all.

"Do you ever think Care and Damon will be able to get along? Things got pretty tense in there and you know she doesn't like him coming around." Come on doppleganger take the bait and monologue like you know you love doing.

"Yeah," Elena looked hurt by that fact and he had the unpleasant feeling that he wasn't going to like what she had to say at all. " She might not have blown up so bad had anyone else brought it up I guess. I don't think she'll ever trully forgive him for what he did to her, you know before. Not that I blame her or anything, but it was a while ago now and so much has happened since and Damon's changed so much I just wish she could see that instead of dwelling on the past."

Well that was altogether uninformative. When an answer you want isn't forthcoming then provoke one.

"Has he changed? Really? You don't think if given the chance he would do it all again?"

He used his best judgey witch tone too to really spark a heated reply.

"Of course he wouldn't, he feels really bad about what he did." He just gave her a disbelieving look at that statement, he didn't see Damon feeling bad about doing anything, ever. "Well, okay so he hasn't said those exact word, but I know he regrets it. He does! When he first got to town he was still hung up on Katherine and getting her out of the stupid tomb that she wasn't even in, in the first place, and that was all that mattered to him. Okay, so using Caroline like that while she was still human was beyond bad, but it's not like she hasn't been through far worse since she became a vampire. Torture, hybrid bite, Klaus, trust me Damon using her as a walking blood bag doesn't even crack the top five of bad for Care these days."

He was seething inside, maybe it didn't top the list in the way the doppleganger thought, but he had a feeling that it topped it in other ways for Caroline. Damon had compelled and used her when she was human, no wonder she didn't like to feed straight from the vein she remembered what that was like. Knowing Damon it probably wasn't even just blood he used her for either. He would kill them all of course for their roles in this little scheme they were trying to cook up, and he would lock the doppleganger away somewhere and never let her out again, showing her just how generous he had been before with letting her remain in her life. Damon though, he would take great pleasure in torturing that little bastard for years to come, it sort of had a nice poetic ring to it, the doppleganger in the tower and Damon in the dungeon.

"Come on Elena, let's get to the boarding house I can't wait to start planning what comes next."

**A/N - Alright so this was way better in my head when I thought it up and I like re-wrote it about a dozen times before finally sticking with this version. Hell, in the first version Klaus had body jacked Elena instead of Bonnie that's how much I've changed it, it still doesn't seem exactly right but I have a feeling this is as close as it's going to get. Hope you liked it and that the characters weren't too OOC. Let me know if you want me to turn it into a chapter fic, but for now it's just a oneshot.**


End file.
